Five Buffys Equals Total Confusion
by BAsupporter
Summary: Buffy is trying her hardest to move on from Angel but finds she is fighting a loosing battle and when two very different Buffy's turn up in Sunnydale and then two more in L.A. the A.I team and the Scooby gang join forces to figure out why
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize If I did things would've gone a lot differently Buffy would have never have gotten with Spike OR Riley (gags) and Angel wouldn't have touched Darla ( Heck Darla wouldn't have even lived past the episode ''Angel'') and nothing even resembling a relationship would have occurred between Cordelia and Angel so yeah I definitely do not own the characters they all belong to Joss Whedon and the network so please don't Sue!**_

_**A/N I know this plot isn't exactly new but I'm hoping to put a different spin on it a very B.A spin on it but a spin plus I love to mess around with dark Buffy and Angel is always so cute when he's all confused so forgive me and I do apologize for starting another story when I've already got a few that aren't even half way finished yet but this idea just struck me and I couldn't shake it so here it is I hope you enjoy and remember to R and R!**_

Buffy had only wanted to get home quicker so she could study for her exam the next day but it seemed the hell mouth itself was against her first there's a rather large number of demons out and about not too many that it suggested anything out of the normal abnormality but enough to have her longing for her warm bed and the bottle of pain killers in the first aid box but after the demons which hadn't exactly been friendly to say the least she stumbled across the nest of vampires that had been eluding the scooby gang for weeks and she had only had three stakes you can probably guess that it had gotten messy.

Her body ached all over from being tossed across the room and it was times like these that she was immensely grateful for her exceptional healing rate the torn muscles in her back would feel like nothing more that a couple of bad bruises by the next day need less to say she was in a rush to get home and decided to take the short cut. Normally she only went this way if she had to going this way always left her feeling terrible the short cut took her down Crawford street right past Angels still vacant mansion a few of his things were still at the mansion namely his couch in front of the fire place where he had often sat with her in his lap reading and his bed the bed where they had spent hours laying in each others arms.

These memories and what had occurred after them the 'incident' in the sewer tunnel were consuming her thoughts and as always she wondered...

What would've happened if he'd stayed if she'd done something said something different would he still be with her would he still love her? And with those thoughts came bitter ones would it be better that she'd never met him? If She'd never come to Sunnydale? What did the future hold for her without him there? All these questions still swimming through her head Buffy soon shook them off and increased her pace heading past the mansion she needed a good rest she could cram for the exam tomorrow morning.................. Meanwhile back inside the mansion .......

The mansion was quite nothing but the soft rustle of the breeze outside could be heard inside nothing hinted to what was to happen just as outside the slayer passed the building there was a loud crack and a flash of light as a portal opened exactly where Acathla's portal into hell had been opened a moment later a figure jumped out of the portal landing on the stone floor of the mansion with a soft thud the figure straightened doing a quick cursory stock take of their surroundings and stepping away from the portal warily the figure let out a sigh

''Well Buffy what have you gotten yourself into this time?''....................

_**A/N Okay I hope you like the story so far and as always I love feedback even if its constructive criticism so please R and R ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the charachters you recognize they all still belong to Joss Whedon and the network _**

**_A/N Okay I apologize for the shortness of these chapters but I'm trying to get them donequickly so I can introduce all the Buffy's quickly by the way I promise Angel will be in the next chapter and as always please R and R!_**

Buffy woke up that morning exactly the same way she aways did horribly she pulled herself out of bed trudged through the dorm into their bathroom and began the painful task of working a brush through her bed tangled hair it was as always a extremely difficult task but Buffy had no idea that in less than two hours the harsh pulling of the brush through her hair wouldn't be the only source of her headache today.......

Buffy strode through Restfield Cemetery she had yet to come across any blood sucking fiends tonight and soon found herself getting distracted with her thoughts she had managed to ditch Riley earlier telling him she wasn't going to do a patrol tonight and was going to study instead she hated lying to him he was a nice guy but Buffy knew that he wasn't going to last long she felt nothing for him ha she barely felt anything for anything anymore not since Angel at the first thought of Angel Buffy mentally kicked herself now was not the time she was in the middle of berating herself for her stupidity when it happened she heard noises the kind of noises that occurred during a fight followed by a loud pained yell she instantly switched into Slayer mode and bolted towards the noises only to collide with a fleeing vampire the blood sucking prick simply growled and continued to scamper off looking up Buffy found herslef looking up at a woman about her own height dressed all in black with honey blonde waist length hair and striking green eyes that were narrowed in suspicion Buffy it seemed was looking at an older version of herself

'' you've got to be kidding me''.....

The two Buffy's surveyed each other taking in the others defensive stance the younger Buffy noticed the older Buffy was using the exact same stance only she looked like this whole thing was boring her '' what are you?" demanded the younger Buffy this look alike had to be a clone or something Buffy was sure of it but again the older version only looked slightly bored and a little annoyed '' Well this is just a guess but I don't know judging by your appearance and outfit I'm you in about 4-5 years time'' drawled the older version Buffy wordlessly opened and closed her mouth before swallowing and trying again

'' How old are you?'' the older version smirked

'' I'm 25 years old so....hang on are you still dating fish- I mean Riley?'' Buffy simply nodded not missing the poorly covered insult

'' so your me at 19 hmm I remember so as I said I'm you in 6 years time'' Buffy's head was spinning but looking Future her over she noticed something in the way she held herself in her expression even as she smirked this Buffy was bitter she was cold her every muscle poised to attack this Buffy was all slayer and Buffy couldn't find it in herself to be as shocked as she should be as appalled as she once would've been

'' How did you get here?".................

'' I was sucked into the portal when I was in the middle of a regular patrol I was about to stake some fledgling and then whoosh I was looking into living room of the mansion I stepped out and then the portal closed again I decided that I'd check out this place to try and figure out where I was I was dealing with some vamps that seemed to know me or rather know you when I ran into you and no Giles I don't know what caused the portal only that it opened exactly where Acathla did but I think that might just be because theres a lot of energy left over from that portal there and not because of Acathla himself '' Buffy had brought future her to Giles to explain how she got there and after calling everyone for an emergency meeting the two Buffy's explained that neither was a clone to some very confused Scoobies Xander, Willow, Oz , Anya and Giles were now all trying to figure out how this Buffy got here and how she was going to get back '' we should go check out where the portal opened see if theres anything there that shouldn't be we don't want anything else coming through''...............

**_A/N Okay I hope you liked this chapter again I apologize for the shortness of it but the shorter they are the quicker I can get the story going and then the real drama begins sooo many Buffy's so little time and eahc Buffy and their personalities are important to the story so as always please R and R tell me what you think about the different Buffy's as you meet them there are still three to go!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_

_'**' okay I am required to say this *takes deep breath* I do NOT own ANY of the characters you recognize they ALL belong to Joss Whedon * sobs * and * sobs* the network ( NO matter how neglectful they have been to the series lately.................**_

_**A/N Sorry its been so long between chapters but you know how things can get so anyway here it is the latest chapter hopefully it should get easier to write the story now that nearly ALL the Buffy's have been introduced now the hard part is getting them all together!.............* does Anime style faint* * squeaks out* ''please R and R''....................................**_

_'' we should go check out where the portal opened see if theres anything there that shouldn't be we don't want anything else coming through''..............._

Willow wasn't sure she liked future Buffy very much the older version of her friend seemed very harsh and cynical and she gave her the chills Willow could feel the power that she held and it scared her it wasn't right it felt dark and poisonous it was the kind of power that came with a price a heavy price at that and as the older version of Buffy lead the way into the old Crawford street mansion Willow wondered what the trade off was for Buffy.....

''This is where I exited the portal it closed almost immediately after I stepped out but I think it might still be active'' explained future Buffy gesturing to the open space where they all clearly remembered Acathla standing

''its possible this portal is opening at random or it could very well be being manually opened by someone else for a specific purpose '' commented Giles gravely

'' that wouldn't make sense though if your using portals for a evil purpose why would you use them to bring a future version of the slayer to the younger version wouldn't that just be making it harder for yourself instead of their being one slayer on the hellmouth there would be two'' put in Willow

''good point we will have to wait and see if nothing more comes through the portal than it is more likely the work of some other force''...

''anyway onto what really matters so Buffster uh future Buffster what does happen in the near future I mean six years a lot can happen in six years so are we all still fighting demons as swinging singles '' joked Xander waggling his eyebrows at future Buffy if he expected a warm reply in return he was greatly disappointed

'' No you guys don't help with the slaying anymore you haven't been for four years '' she replied coldly Present day Buffy was stunned why didn't they help out anymore? Did they all drift apart or did the others simply move on with their lives? Buffy wasn't sure she wanted to know..Suddenly there was a loud crack and a flash of light and once again where Acathla had once been a portal was opened only this time a very different Buffy stepped out..............

...

Both future and present Buffy now found themselves face to face with another Buffy this Buffy again looked slightly older than present day Buffy but not by much this Buffy also had long hair longer than the future Buffy's but the major difference was in her eyes and the way she carried herself her eyes through slightly wary were warm and expressive she was relaxed but ready to fight if she needed to ........

''Sooo your saying your not clones but other versions of myself and that you are another version of the future her and she is the younger version of us at 19 and that me and you have both been sucked through a portal to her time?" questioned alternate future Buffy

_**( A/N Boy is this going to get confusing with all the different versions of Buffy)**_

'' is anyone else confused?'' groaned Xander staring at the three Buffy's Willow only nodded in reply too stunned to reply Giles attention was not on the abnormality of having three versions of Buffy in the same room but was on the look on the newest addition to the versions of Buffy she was happier much more like how Buffy had been when Angel was still with Buffy her eyes were expressive and warm like Buffy's had been he'd never noticed how much dimer they'd gotten since Angel's departure from her life he found he missed the exuberant Buffy the one that was so full of life it was sometimes dizzying the one that had amazed him time and time again when she put aside her own needs and desires to do her duty even when it was difficult.....

It turned out that the third Buffy was younger than the second Buffy but only by about five years so she was a year older than present day Buffy 20 years old and she was happier than Buffy ever remembered being she refused to give too many details in case it changed the future something that greatly annoyed the older Buffy the two were as different as night and day and according to the older Buffy she hadn't been like that at 20 at all so these two future Buffy's were definitely not from the same future a fact that was beginning to really confuse the gang the portal randomly opened and closed bringing different versions of future Buffy to the present day Buffy and they had no idea what was causing it '' Well atleast this portal thing seems to be confined to the mansion'' put in Willow weakly..........

Meanwhile back in L.A...........

Angel's week had been boring as far as things went L.A was pretty quiet for a change no abnormal numbers of demons or vampires and they weren't too low so nothing suggested that things in his life were about to pick up and in the most surprising ways and as always this was caused by a young honey blonde woman....

Angel was reading or rather he was attempting to read as his employee's attempted to push him into going out for a change call up Kate and go do something that wasn't work related they had been pushing him towards the blonde police officer for the past month and showed no sign of letting up and Kate well she was far from against it she was always around shamelessly ( and one sided) flirting with him the way she flirted made Angel cringe she was overly sweet with big smiles and mock teasing things that were commonly used most men found it endearing and more than flattering Angel wanted to run and hide but forcing that unpleasantness out of his mind he focused on what his friends were saying to him

'' Angel you need to get out for a change meet someone'' suggested Cordelia Angel was getting tired of this he didn't want to go out least of all with Kate it wasn't fair on her not when every time he was with her and she was flirting he found himself comparing her to another petite blonde he knew Buffy Kate had ice blue eyes often cold and calculating like Darla's had been Buffy's eyes were green with gold flecks her eyes were rarely ever cold they were warm and expressive you could read her every emotion through her eyes Kate's lips were thinner than Buffy's Buffy's lips were always full and kissable her lower lip always jutting out that little bit further than the upper one those lips were always ready to slip into a pout that had never failed to undo him Buffy was shorter than Kate her head reached his shoulder Kate's reached just above his chin Buffy's height made her the perfect fit he'd wrap his arms around her slender waist her body pressed against his as his lips met hers over and over again..

''Angel! Angel! Are you even listening to me?'' Cordelia's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife

'' oh yeah I'm listening you think I should go out more '' he sighed Cordelia studied him for a minute before huffing once more '' your hopeless you know you keep brushing Kate off and for what? To brood about a woman that you broke up with! I swear its like you enjoy complicating your life!'' she ranted Angel once again began working to tune her out but he could not refute what she had brought up his life did still revolve around her even though he did make the decision to take himself away from her despite her arguments that his reasons were not valid he still missed her he still craved her voice her smiles the way she looked in those leather pants surrounded by swirling lights.. hang on Angels attention snapped into focus standing in front of a closing portal was Buffy........

Anika Dresden cursed herself for not listening to her friends when they told her she shouldn't stay out so late as she ran down the dirty deserted streets her heart was racing it was way past curfew and everyone knew that staying out after curfew was suicide the things that roamed Sunnydale after the sun went down were dangerous the amount of cemeteries that were now open were a testament to that fact Sunnydale always had a higher death rate than most other towns but up until three years ago when she herself was 14 and a sophomore at high school that number had gone through a dramatic decline Sunnydale Police claimed it was because of their hard work and various youth programs but pretty much everyone at the school atleast knew that it had been because of a particular girl Buffy Summers she had gone to the same school at one point before she and the entire graduating class blew it up saving the entire town from the Mayor but just over a year later things took a turn for the worst for the town what had once been its blessing now became its curse and the town went from having twelve cemeteries to having a total of 25 cemeteries everyone now knew about the things that went bump in the night ignorance was no longer a luxury any in the town could afford and most people had the sense to stay inside after the sun went down Anika turned down an alley hoping to get home faster sticking her head around the corner she spotted a group of what were obviously vampires three women all dressed in leather all laughing while the four other males dragged along a human shaped form behind them slapping a hand over her mouth to ensure she would not be heard by the laughing group of vampires she ducked back into the shadows of the alley taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm her racing heart beat the last thing she wanted was for that group to discover her vampires were well known for their cruelty and enjoyment of their victims fear several minutes passed before Anika's heart slowed down as the groups voices faded going out of earshot letting out a shaky breath she moved to make her way out of the alley when a mocking voice sounded behind her......

'' why look what I've found lover '' Anika spun around towards the voice and her worst nightmares were realized and she almost wished that the group had discovered her anything was better than being found by these vampires standing before her was a man and a woman both dressed in black the man was tall and even in these circumstances Anika couldn't deny he was like a dark Adonis gorgeous tall with broad powerful shoulders well toned arms powerful legs and his face it was the face of an Angel his chocolate brown eyes were watching his female companion with unadulterated pride.

The female was blonde with waist length hair pale clear skin striking emerald green eyes that stared laughingly at Anika she had no idea how she was retaining her ability to stand crossing paths with this pair of vampires was every human in Sunnydale worst nightmare standing before Anika was Angelus a master vampire and his mate Sunnydale's former savior Buffy Summers........

'' No this can't be happening please no!'' she babbled tears streaming down her face as she backed away from the now approaching pair but the former slayers eyes held no pity only cold amusement at Anika's futile pleading.

'' oh believe me pumpkin its happening you really should have listened to your friends Sunnydale's really not safe after sunset there's all sorts of monsters out at this hour '' she smirked taking another step towards Anika ''no no no'' Anika was backed against the dingy wall of the alley her pleading eyes locked on Buffy's cold hungry ones and for a moment Anika noticed she hesitated as if she was thinking better of it Anika's heart raced hope rose inside her......_was there still some of the old Buffy Summers in there somewhere a bit that remembered who she was? _

Buffy smiled slightly leaning in close to Anika her lips close to the frantic pulse at her neck before drifting up to the young girls ear whispering '' don't worry sweetheart I've already eaten your not going to be my meal'' with that she pulled back taking three deliberate steps back so she was at Angelus's side again taking his hand and placing a kiss to the ring shining on his hand Anika was frozen to her spot. '_Were they going to let her go?_' Angelus smirked down at her capturing her lips with his own in a hungry kiss watching from her spot at the wall Anika couldn't help the tingle that came unbidden to her settling in her lower stomach the two vampires turned to face her again but there was something sinister in their smiles now '' she's all yours lover'' whispered Buffy huskily stepping back Anika barely had time to scream before Angelus's fangs were buried in her throat and in less than a few minutes Anika Dresden lay lifeless on the alley floor Angelus turned around to see a fading portal behind him where Buffy had been standing mere moments before Buffy was no where to be seen...................

_**A/N I am so sorry it took me so long to update but with problems with my laptop and a severe case of writers block it took me forever to finish this chapter to a mildly acceptable standard I'm still not to happy with it but the introductions of all the different Buffy's has been proving extremely difficult to do but anyway there it was the newest chapter I plan to update again soon since I'm off from Tafe for a couple of weeks so fingers crossed and as always reviews and idea's are greatly appreciated! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own it all belongs to Joss Whedon ... turns to evil lawyer sitting behind her " are you happy now I've said it?'' sobbing she begins to type her spirits killed...........**_

Buffy stepped out of the portal royally pissed off she didn't get to see the girl die what fun was there in that? Looking around the room she found herself in she was surprised to recognize the office as the one Angel had been in in L.A and then she saw them staring at her as the portal closed Cordelia the former Queen C of Sunnydale High and Angel the souled version of her Angelus somehow she was in the past '' oh crap''...........

Angel was stunned Buffy was standing in front of him dressed in all black leather portal swirling behind her and she looked just as surprised as him '' oh crap'' she cursed loudly as she took in her surroundings '' Buffy?'' stated Cordelia confused Buffy ignored Cordelia instead locking gazes with Angel '' hello lover''........

Meanwhile back in Sunnydale the gang were busy with their own Buffy problems neither future version of Buffy were very willing to discuss the future with their own different reasons and neither cared much for the other if it wasn't so infuriating it would be humorous at the present time present day Buffy was trying to keep her mind on the book Giles had given her to read on Portals and rips in time but her mind kept going back to the differences between her two future selves what happened to make them who they are what made the older future Buffy so bitter and cold so different from the warmth and happiness of the other future Buffy there was so much she wanted to know what were her friends doing in the future what was Sunnydale like was it any better was it worse? Was Angel still around did she see him at all?.........

Angel was totally confused and sickened the last he knew Buffy was alive and well relatively safe in Sunnydale so how and when did someone turn her and why wasn't he told? '' surprised lover so am I'' she laughed then with a sigh sat down right in front of him her bright eyes staring into his dark ones '' Cordy be a dear and get the door I'm sure Doyle would love to join us'' she laughed flitting her eyes to the door where sure enough Doyle was at the door Cordelia rushed to get it unsure of what to do otherwise Doyle entered and upon seeing Buffy and seeing Cordelia and Angels faces he knew they already knew about the evil Buffy arrival '' I guess you don't need to be warned then''.......

_**A/N Okay there is the latest chapter short yes I know but atleast its something I promise next chapter they'll all meet up and the final Buffy will join them here's a challenge brownie points to however can guess which time line she'll be from......as always Reviews are appreciated.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize they all belong to Joss Whedon and the network and besides I'm poor I own nothing worth suing me for.**_

_**A/N Yes I'm back my muse is deciding to work again about time the lazy bum... anyhoo remember please R and R.........**_

Buffy smirked at Doyle who warily edged inside trying to discreetly reach for the crossbow that was sitting on the cabinet to his left they needed an edge this Buffy was dangerous just as viscous as Angelus '' tsk tsk Doyle if you can't play nice'' she growled warningly never taking her eyes off Angel.

Taking the element of surprise Doyle made a dive for the crossbow as soon as he moved Buffy did too lunging towards the crossbow but Doyle got it first in a rare show of finesse he snapped around with the crossbow the loaded weapon aimed at her heart Buffy froze backing up with a smirk

''darn vision boy has some moves ok I give lets all play nice'' she laughed settling back down

'' what the HELL! Is going on! Why is Buffy a vampire '' shrieked Cordelia

'' thats not Buffy'' explained Doyle crossbow still pointing at Buffy Angel was confused it had to be her she had his mark on her and she smelled the same it was without a doubt Buffy

'' what do you mean its not her'' asked Angel Doyle hesitated before answering

'' well ok technically its her I mean it is Buffy but at the same time shes not she's Buffy to be specific a potential future version of Buffy'' sighed Doyle '' she's a what?''.............

Back in Sunnydale........

Back at Giles apartment all three Buffy's were still at a loss to what had brought them all together or why it had done so it would seem however that no more Buffy's would be coming out of the portal in the mansion all appeared to be quiet on the western front for now of course as soon as she dared to think this the phone began to ring from somewhere underneath the piles of research finally locating the phone Buffy answered it expecting it to be Riley '' Hello'' '' Buffy?'' Buffy inhaled sharply Angels voice was the last one she expected to hear '' Angel '' '' Buffy is Giles there I need to talk to him we have a problem '' Buffy gave a sigh judging by his tone and surprise to have her pick up the phone he had the same problem as they did '' how many of me do you have up there?''............

........

_**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far they are much appreciated hope you enjoyed the latest chapter **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: *sigh * I don't own anything you recognize it all belongs to Joss Whedon and the Network * stifles sobs * .**_

_**A/N Finally my muse has come back to work the lazy bum's been on holidays the past month or so I'm considering filing for a replacement...... anyhoo thanks to all those who've reviewed they make my day so please don't forget to R and R.**_

Angel felt a headache coming on as he placed the phone back down on the receiver things had gotten very complicated very fast turning to face the three other occupants of his office he took a deep breath

'' Doyle I need to know exactly what you saw in your vision''

'' all I saw was where she came from and her arriving here the powers told me what she was and that she was from a potential future'' explained Doyle keeping the crossbow trained on the evil Buffy

'' This version of her isn't the only one to turn up Buffy and the others are dealing with two other versions back in Sunnydale they came through a portal at the Mansion ''

'' why didn't this Buffy turn up there'' piped up Cordelia eyeing said Buffy rolled her eyes annoyed she didn't like being talked about like she wasn't there especially by someone like Cordelia Chase but it was a good point she was in Sunnydale when she was sucked through the portal so why did it dump her in L.A

'' we don't know Buffy and the others are going to head up here in the next hour or so with the other Buffy's so we can figure out who or what is causing it in the meantime you can start telling me about your version of the future'' ordered Angel glaring at Buffy

'' you know I have a name which you well know god knows you call it out enough in my time''

mocked Buffy Angel '' your not the Buffy I know''

Buffy knew exactly what Angel meant she wasn't his Buffy the goody goody Buffy

'' I suppose your right I'm not your Buffy just like your not _**my Angelus**_''..............

.............................

The car ride to L.A was very tense in Giles car it was atleast with present day Buffy and the two future Buffy's all in the back seat two out of the three had supported going to L.A the eldest out of the three and the first to arrive in Sunnydale via the portal had been dead set against involving their ex which had started an argument between the other future Buffy and her bringing a whole new outlook on arguing with ones self...........

_**A/N Okay there it is short but atleast its something kudos to anyway who is following the whole different Buffy's lol anyway as always feedback is craved and begged for..**_


End file.
